


Where's my mind [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 9x17, Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the end of the episode I was feeling myself like a fool xD these two were playing with my slash fan girl emotions through all the time... ahrrr!!! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my mind [vid]




End file.
